Suitcase
by TasminTijmensen
Summary: Will Carlos leave Logan, after he saw Camille kiss him? -CARGAN. Rating T, because I want that.


**Wow, I fond this on my USB-stick yesterday.. I really can't remember when I made this..  
>My USB-stick says; I made this half a year ago..ehm..so I read it, didn't like it that much.. because I'm a really big fan of HAPPY ENDINGS.<br>but, it was good enough for me to upload it :)**

* * *

><p>The zipping of a suitcase was the only sound that filled the normally cheery apartment. A sad sigh echoed throughout the empty room, that was closely followed by broken sobs. As the sobs sounded around the apartment a latino boy, who couldn't have been more then 17 or 18, picked up his suitcase and dragged it out of his, now old, bedroom.<p>

The click of a lock alerted the boys of someones presence. Immediately the boy stopped moving and stood frozen on the spot. The boy could hear the door opening, and the jingle of keys as the intruder threw them onto the couch.

"Carlos, I'm home! Where are you?" A silky smooth voice yelled out into the apartment. His voice reverberated off of the walls and right into the boys ears. The boy stiffened. This was not part of his plan.

When the boy didn't get an answer he frowned slightly, normally by now he would be sprawled out on the ground with a bundle of energy perched on top of him yelling about something or another. "Carlos, are you in here?" The boy yelled again, this time slightly quieter then before, just in case the boy might be sleeping. After the mysterious boy took off his shoes he slowly moved into the apartment a little bit more. Just as the boy passed the kitchen, he saw a sight that nearly made his heart tear in two. His latino, _his _latino, was crying. When he saw the fucker that did this he would kill them.

Then he saw the suitcase. His forehead scrunched up in confusion at this. Why would his boyfriend have a suitcase?

"Carlos, why do you have a suitcase?" The boy asked his boyfriend.

Carlos laughed bitterly at this, his crying only making it sound cracked and broken; just like how he felt inside. "Well, what do people normally do when they have a suitcase packed and ready to go, _Logan_?" Carlos spat out the other boys name like a bitter poison he wished he had never tasted.

The boy, now known as Logan, slowly walked up to his latino boyfriend. Surely he couldn't mean what he thought he meant...right? "Y-you can't mean that you're..." Logan couldn't finish his sentence, as a wave of dread washed over him.

Carlos chuckled. "Yes _Logan_," Carlos said his name at this point with much more contempt and anger then before. "I'm leaving." Carlos' eyes grew sad at the reminder of just _why _he was leaving.

Logan advanced towards Carlos again. "W-why?" Logan asked as he reached out to hold Carlos. His arms were roughly slapped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Carlos yelled out as fresh tears started to stream down his cheeks. "You want to know why, Logan? Huh, do you? Well I'll tell you why! It's because I saw you kissing someone else you _bastard_!" Carlos screamed through his tears, not caring if the whole world heard him at this point.

Logan felt his heart stop at this point. What was Carlos talking about? He hadn't kissed anyone else...oh. Logan's face got even paler then it usually was when he realized what Carlos was talking about. "No Carlos! That was a mistake!" Logan yelled in a panic. Carlos merely looked up sadly at him.

"A mistake? You expect me to believe that what I saw was a mistake?" Carlos said hoarsely, his throat starting to hurt from all the sobbing and screaming he had been doing. Carlos brushed past Logan, making his way to the front door of his apartment. Or, what _was _his apartment.

Logan turned around and quickly grabbed Carlos' wrist and spun his around to face him. "No Carlos, wait! Please let me explain this to you!" Logan said, on the verge of tears.

Carlos ripped his wrist out of Logan's harsh grip. "There is nothing to explain Logan! You can't try and get yourself out of this' I know what I saw! You were kissing Camille! I saw you!" Carlos yelled out before he turned around and ran towards the door. Logan saw Carlos run for the door, so in a last effort to try and fix the mess he had found himself in he ran past Carlos and blocked the door from him.

"No Carlos! I wasn't kissing Camille; she kissed me!" Logan yelled to the heartbroken latino.

Carlos simply tried to push past Logan; his efforts proving to be useless as Logan didn't budge an inch.

"Don't try and make excuses Logan! Just let me l-leave!" Carlos' voice broke again as he spoke his last word. He couldn't believe Logan was still trying to lie his way out of this.

Logan's eyes swam with many emotions; sadness, anger, heartbreak and hurt. Oh how it hurt. The one person he had learned to love in this world, really truly love, was hurt, by _him_! And seeing Carlos so heartbroken hurt him. He had to fix this. He _needed _to fix this. "Carlos, you can't just leave! I-I love y-!" Logan didn't get to finish his sentence as he was slapped across the face harshly. He looked down to see Carlos, heartbroken and devastated.

"No! You can't say you love me! You can't say you love me when you obviously don't! Besides I...I don't love you!" Carlos screamed out at Logan, who was clutching his cheek, but when he heard what Carlos said his hand immediately dropped off of his face.

"W-what?" Logan asked in a broken whisper. This couldn't be happening to him. Not now, not when he had _just _started opening up to people again.

"I-I said I don't love you! In fact I hate you!" Carlos yelled out, not knowing, hell, not _caring _how much he was hurting Logan with each word he spoke. Each word was like a knife was being plunged into the ravens heart, deeper and deeper until he was sure he wouldn't even have a heart left; just a cold space where it should have been.

"No! Y-you don't mean that!" Logan screamed in a last ditch effort to try and get Carlos to stay. It didn't work. In Logan's weakened state Carlos pushed him off of the door. Logan laid on the floor, simply watching as Carlos hastily pulled his shoes onto his feet and opened the front door. But before he left he turned to Logan, and with as much courage he could gather at that point said two words that made Logan's world crash down around him.

"Goodbye Logan."

Logan shot off the ground so quickly it was surprising he didn't get stuck to the roof. "No Carlos, wait!" But it was too late. Carlos was already running down the hallway as fast as he could, trying to get away from the apartment he once called home as fast as he could. "Carlos, don't leave m-me." Logan said before his voice broke. He simply closed the door, slid down it, sat on the floor and sobbed. Logan Mitchell was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>I know right!<br>but don't worry, I'm now busy with a Cargan story with a HAPPY ENDING.  
>Oh, and don't get me wrong.. I love Cargan BUT I also love LoMille (my favourite BoyXGirl couple)<br>I'm gonna make a story about them soon, but I don't know why I let Carlos leave.. oh well, it was a half year ago..  
>Review? :)<strong>

**Byebye!**


End file.
